"Wielka bida z nędzą w Rumunii"
thumb|left|650px Hiszpania, w Samolocie Samolot przygotowuje się do odlotu. Don omawia strzeszczenie poprzedniego odcinka. Don: 'Poprzednio w Światowej Podróży wylądowaliśmy w Hiszpanii, dokładnie w stolicy owego państwa. Zawodnicy próbowali przedrzeć się przez El Retiro Park, aby następnie tam poznać wszystkie zakątki okolicy. Po raz kolejny nie obyło się bez namiętnych rozmów, przez które Zajebiste Żelki musiały pozbawić członka drużyny, była to MacArthur. Do końca podróży musimy pozbyć się jeszcze piętnastu turystów, a szesnasty zdobędzie główną nagrodę! Jednak kto wypadnie jako trzeci? Tego dowiedzcie się, oglądając dalszą część odcinka Total Drama: World Trip! Czołówka sezonu '''Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px Drużyna jest zadowolona ze swojego pierwszego zwycięstwa, więc każdy stara się wyszaleć jak może... niektórzy w jacuzzi, niektórzy na karaoke, a inni po prostu siedzą i coś oglądają w telewizorze. 'Claudia: '''Cieszę się, że mam tak dobrze zorganizowaną drużynę ;D ''Przełącza na następny program o pogodzie, Zach też oglądał telewizję z dziewczyną, ale przysiadł się obok jacuzzi, gdzie Marcus korzystał z kąpieli. W kąciku karaoke oczywiście śpiewały swoje przeboje Nastasia i Aisha, ta pierwsza zaczęła cover'ować Nicki Minaj, a druga oczywiście... Marinę and The Diamonds. '''thumb|center|670 px Nastasia: 'Laska, patrz jak to robi mistrzyni! <3 thumb|center|670 px ''Marcus nie mógł znieść tego fałszu Nastasii i w momencie Nicki Minaj odłączył kabel od karaoke. 'Nastasia: '''Jak ci się nie podoba, to wypierdalaj! >:( '''Marcus: '''Nie umiesz pani śpiewać... chociaż odpuść sobie to śpiewanie, skoro wiesz, że nie umiesz. '''Nastasia: '''Jprdl, nie mów mi jak mam żyć! Oddawaj... ''Szarpała się z nim o kabel, a potem znów go włączyła i dalej zaczęła śpiewać fałszować. 'Nastasia: '''AJ LUZ SAJT MY AJZZZZ! AJF BROKEN MAJ LEEEEEEEGZZ! '''Aisha: '''Nevermind... ''Wyłączyła karaoke i zaczęła się przebierać w strój kąpielowy. '(Marcus - PZ): '''Nie to, że nie lubię Nastasii, ale jej śpiew na serio mnie irytuje. ;__; '(Nastasia - PZ): 'Ten Marcin to Eurowizji nigdy nie oglądał?!!! ''Nastasia chciała po raz trzeci włączyć sprzęt karaoke, a wszyscy rzucili na nią groźnie wzrokiem. 'Nastasia: '''Dobra... Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px ''Iris i Brody zaczęli się nawzajem oskarżać o przegraną, Lao Chi wtrącił się do ich rozmowy. Wszyscy z drużyny na to patrzyli jak na rozwydrzone bachory, a potem spuścili wzrok patrząc na Niezgodnych, którzy jedli paciaję. '(Devin - PZ): '''Reforma Veronicy nam pomogła xD '(Veronica - PZ): 'To ja tak pomagam swojej drużynie, umówiłabym się z nim... A TEN MI DAJE JAKĄŚ OBSPERMIONĄ PAPKĘ!!! Mówię nie!!! '''Jen: '''Wolałabym już iść z pustym żołądkiem na wyzwanie, niż to jeść. '''Veronica: '''Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to możesz mi dać... ._. '''Stephanie: '''A smakuje to? '''Veronica: '''NIE! '''Stephanie: '''Laska, nie jesteśmy na stadionie :) ''Veronica zmarszczyła brwi. 'Veronica: '''Po prostu wkurza mnie to, że tak bardzo się staram o coś, a dostaję gówno ;-; '''Devin: '''Cierp ciało, gdy Ci się chciało :^) ''Stephanie dołączyła się do owej rozmowy. 'Stephanie: '''Och, a Twoje ciało chce serio cierpieć? >_> '''Devin: '''Nie <_< Smacznego. ''Rudolph nie mógł obserwować dłużej tej kłótni, dlatego otworzył okno i zaczął się wietrzyć. Nadal drużyna Żelków wykłócała się o swoje. 'Brody: '''Gdyby nie ja, to byście nie zdążyli! '''Iris: '''Serio?! My wszyscy się spóźniliśmy!!! '''Lao Chi: '''Przestańcie się kłócić! To nic nie pomaga! ''Emma przyznaje rację Lao Chi'emu, Iris zgrzyta zębami. 'Iris: '''Aha... będziecie się teraz tak nagle wspierać? ;) '''Brody: '''Iris, ale o co chodzi? Mówisz mi, że to przeze mnie i MacArthur przegraliśmy... '''Iris: '''Bo to prawda. ''Jako jedyny, który się nie wtrącał w wielkie sprawy czwórki, był Jay, ale i tak on wiele nie zrobiłby. 'Jay: '''Trochę szkoda, że musimy tak się kłócić... '''Lao Chi: '''To oni się kłócą :) '''Iris: '''Wcale nie! ''Tuli Brody'ego. Każdy jest zaskoczony, nawet Rudolph. '(Iris - PZ): '''To moja strategia. Udawać miłą, zdobyć zaufanie Lao Chi oraz Emmy, a potem wykopać tego mięśniaka ;p Proste. ''Każdy się nagle ogarnia z drużyny Zajebistych Żelków po małej sprzeczce. 'Jay: '''A tak na poważnie, domyślacie się może gdzie będziemy lecieć? '''Iris: '''Nie wiem, ja encyklopedia ds. świata nie jestem. ;') ''Emma patrzy na Iris i kiwa przecząco. '(Emma - PZ): '''Nie rozumiem skąd w Iris tyle złości... '(Iris - PZ): 'Jeśli macie mnie za paniusię, to się grubo mylicie ;) Staram się utrzymać mój zespół, żebyśmy nie byli jak ta była Drużyna-pożal się Boże-Zwycięzców. ''Słyszą, że samolot ląduje. 'Iris: '''Oooo, Jay, możesz wreszcie sprawdzić, gdzie będziemy lądować ;) ''"Zmiana" wszystkim pasuje, jednak Brody jest dalej podejrzliwy w stosunku do Iris. '''(Brody - PZ): '''Sorki Iris, ale jednak wezmę Josee '''15. Lao Chi Wrota się otwierają, wszyscy słyszą jakieś wrzaski. Izzy: 'Te horrory i TBA, w którym niektórzy występowali, to nic w porównaniu do tego, co wymyśliliśmy w Rumunii! Najbardziej chore, odjazdowe, krwawe, zabójcze akcje wprost z Totalnej Porażki i wiele masowych horrorów! :D '''Iris: '''Ten Lao Chuj czy jak mu tam odpadł? ;u; Bo w dupie jesteśmy... 5-4-5 '(Iris - PZ): 'Za nic nie pozwolę, żebym przegrała to wyzwanie! ''Dobra, zaczynają od odwiedzania pokoi, najbardziej podniecające i straszące jest otwieranie nawiedzonych drzwi, za którymi czai się zło/wiele niespodzianek lub GodSavoir xD. 'Stephanie: '''Wow... '''Nastasia: '''Fajne place to die (please) '(Nastasia - PZ): 'Zapomniałam jak jest super po angielsku ;p Super plejz tu daj ;p Pasuje? ''Izzy otwiera pierwszy pokój, tam tylko laboratorium pełno krwi, nagle słyszą rzygi jakiegoś faceta, a odgłos odbija im się w uszach. 'Aisha: '''Paraliż mózgu :| '''Nastasia: '''Którędy do wyjścia? ;-; '''Aisha: '''Hehe. Nieważne. :P '(Aisha - PZ): 'Przyznam się do czegoś. W dzieciństwie bałam się oglądać jakichkolwiek horrorów, a krew mnie wprost brzydziła. Więc założyłam się z Nastasią, że mogę zajść tylko w ciążę do finałowej piątki lub nie wylecieć pierwsza z grupy :/ '(Nastasia - PZ): 'Jestem mądra, nadzoruję kogoś ;DD ''Jay zaczął świrować, Brody ustawił go na duchu, Emma patrzyła zauroczona na Brody'ego, a Iris grzechotała zębami. '(Iris - PZ): '''Jak mogą tą kurwę wielbić?!!! JA TU JESTEM DO WIELBIENIA NIE ŻADEN OPALOWANY MIĘŚNIAK CO WPIERDALA CO DRUGIE SŁOWO ZŁOMEK CZY ZIOMEK... UGH!!! ''Wychodzą stamtąd. Idą do kolejnych drzwi, gdzie ktoś się onanizował... nevermind. Otwierając kolejne drzwi, ciekawe są te, na których Chris spada podobnie jak w jednym z odcinków PTP, w którym nadziewa się na kamerę ;) Tam widoczne są marionetki byłych prowadzących, którzy wpadają do niszczarki, a wszędzie... KREEWWW! 'Jay: '*mdleje* Jay zemdlał, wszyscy się na niego patrzą. 'Jen: '''Nic mu nie jest? :S '''Izzy: '''W dupie to mam :) ''Idą dalej, ktoś nagle zabiera Jay'a, a na telebimie pojawia się pozycja i imię następnej ofiary. '''14. Jay Zaczynają schodzić w dół, kolejna rzecz, której możemy się zacząć obawiać. Idąc po zgliszczach-schodach, mogli zobaczyć, jak wieszają karykatury zawodników z wyspy Pahkitew. Jen: 'Haha, Amy nie żyje :D '''Rudolph: '''A co mówimy krowie, która ma urodziny? Niech nam żuje! XD '''Jen: '''Ugh... którędy do wyjścia? ''Idzie tą drogą, którą "zapamiętała", czyli złą. Tam widzą, jak ktoś ją zabiera, słychać krzyki Jen, a potem odgłos duszenia. '''13. Jen Izzy: 'Możecie zapisać, kto został? xD ''Schodzą dalej po schodach, Stephanie i Veronica uznały, że to przez durny kawał Rudolph'a Jen postanowiła odpuścić wyzwanie ;-; 'Iris: '''Da się puścić coś strasznego? Nie jakieś umarlaki spod centrum handlowego? ;u; '''Izzy: '''Idziemy dalej... ''Gdy idą dalej, niepostrzeżenie ktoś zaczyna pluć kwasem. '???: '''Idziemy... :) ''Idą, idą, idą... BOŻE JAKA NUDA... idą, idą, tu jakaś dziewica gwałcona... idą, idą, idą... też nic ciekawego, tylko jakiś żul rzygający piwem... idą, idą, nevermind. 'Stephanie: '''NO ILEŻ TAK MOŻNA CHODZIĆ?!!! ''Ale i tak idą dalej... nic ciekawego nie robią, tylko schodzą po tych schodach jak jacyś wariaci, aż nagle... wszyscy słyszą jakieś słodkie tupanie. '???: '''Przychodzi... hm... zapomnienie :) ''Zaczyna tańczyć taniec M. Froga ;) Domyślcie się kto, lub... BOOM! '???: '''Mulmmmum... '''Claudia: '''Kog'Maw? :) '''Nastasia & Aisha: 'ŁAAAAAA! Obie uciekły szybko z tego tajemniczego miejsca. '''11/12. Aisha & Nastasia Claudia: 'Taki Pustkowy piesek :) ''Podchodzi do Claudii, a ta tuli ogonek "słodziaka". 'Kog'Maw: '''Jest słodki... i głodny! <3 ''Brody bierze Koga do siebie i zaczyna go całować w policzek, stworek zasmarkał się ze szczęścia. 'Izzy: '''Haha, dzika karta xD Kto go dotknie, odpada! '''Brody i Claudia: '>_< '''Claudia: '''Mogę go wziąć ze sobą? :) '''9/10. Brody & Claudia Kog'Maw opluł Izzy tylko piwociną. Kog'Maw: 'Kog'Maw! ''Macha do Izzy tyłkiem i odchodzi razem z Claudią, niesiony na rękach, lekko podrapał Brody'ego po policzku. 'Brody: '''Ał ;p :( ''Pozostali idą dalej. Sytuacja ma się 4-2-2 z przewagą dla Niezgodnych ;) '(Marcus - PZ): '''Loszki <*> ''Wreszcie ósemka zeszła w dół, ale... zauważyli windę! :D 'Iris: '''To koniec wyzwania? ;u; '(Iris - PZ): 'Oby tylko Emma nie zjebała, to może będziemy na tym prowadzeniu jeszcze ;p ''Izzy bez upewnienia się weszła do windy... jak to Izzy, zawsze zrobiłaby to ;) 'Izzy: '''Jedziemy ;p '''Marcus: '''Mi się nie chce iść stąd... tam będzie Kog, a rzygać mi się chce na jego widok .>. '''Zach: '''Nie tylko tobie .>. ''Dobra, wchodzą do tej windy, a tam... widzą wszystkie mordy Krwawej Marry. Przejście. 'Izzy: '''Ustawcie się tam, każdy kto będzie chciał odpuścić wyzwanie... AAAAAAA! ''Wpada z przejścia, ósemka zaczyna się bać, że to ich koniec. 'Stephanie: '''AAA! PODOBAŁEŚ MI SIĘ DEVIN!!! <3 :O ''Każdy strzela facepalm'a. 'Stephanie: '''Kurwa ;-; '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Ech, czułam coś serio do tego Devina ;') I chyba nadal czuję... ''Jadą dalej, wszystkie tapety poza przejściem w kolorach Krwawej Marry. :) 'Devin: '''Zaczynam się bać... ''Leci kawałek piosenki Dangerous Woman, zaczynają pojawiać się jumpscare'y z krwawymi, ohydnymi mordami, Marcus zaczął rzygać. 'Marcus: '''Gorsze niż tej chuj Kog... ''Każdy marszczy brwi. 'Emma: '''Trochę nudne to, możecie przełączyć ten program? ;u; ''Jednak słyszy jakieś odgłosy, Klasky Csupo na ekranie. 'Veronica: '''DŻERONIMO CZY JAK TO TAM!!! ''Skacze przez spadochron. 'Emma: '''Lol xd 3-2-2! ''Devin i Stephanie zaczęli się pocić, na ekranach pojawiają się jakieś całunki między chłopakiem a chłopakiem... aż tu nagle... pociekło im xD Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Iris zmarszczyła brwi i rzuciła się na ekran, a on ją przeniósł do drugiej strony i przejścia, ekran znów się odwraca i patrzy krwawym wzrokiem na pozostałych. 'Emma: '''A na mnie tak narzekałaś w Pokoju Zwierzeń... ''Pokazują się imiona wszystkich wyeliminowanych z zadania + Jasper but nevermind. Leci piosenka "Complicated" Avril Lavigne. Devin i Marcus wychodzą z pomieszczenia, zostają tylko Rudolph, Stephanie, Emma i Zach. 'Marcus: '''O kurwa... to nie do zniesienia... '(Zach - PZ): 'Znowu zaszedłem tak daleko =) '''Komputer: '''SZAAAAAAAAAAASZZZ!!! ''Cała czwórka nie może się doczekać, które z nich okaże się w wyzwaniu prawdziwym zwycięzcą. Ekran pokazuje kolejne nieciekawe reklamy, aż tu nagle pojawia się najstarsze logo TV Marketu, Zach zaczął krzyczeć jak dziecko, a Emma śmiać... mój strach z dzieciństwa nr 2 :| ''Dobra, pokazuje się znowu, żeby wystraszyć Zacha, lecz się to nie udaje ;) '''Dlatego puszczana jest scena z... Klątwy. Włącza się moment przed tym, jak chłopak spada z 4. piętra na ziemię i ginie cały w krwi.'' Stephanie: '''Będzie najgorsze >_> '''Rudolph: '''Wcale nie. Kino amatorów. ''Leci scena, jak dziewczyna próbuje się dostać do piwnicy. Coś tam skrzeczy, a dziewczyna obawia się najgorszego... kiedy otwiera już drzwi, zapala świecę...'' '''Zach: '''Stanął mi (please) ''...ale też nikogo nie widzi. Dalej idzie po drodze, potyka się o coś, próbuje rozpaczliwie wołać o pomoc.'' 'Emma: '''Ma ktoś popcorn?! ''O dziwo dostali popcorn i colę. ''No dobra, wróćmy do filmu. Dziewczyna woła o pomoc, jednak sama sobie daje radę wstać z miejsca. Ku jej zdziwieniu, odwraca się, znów coś skrzeczy, bo może coś popaliła, aż nagle, odwraca się... i...'' JUMPSCARE KURWA!!! ''W filmie pokazuje się ryj zakrwawionego potwora i czerwone oczy... oryginalne horrory :D'' Rudolph rzuca popcorn na pozostałą 3, niszczy butelką coli ekran i ucieka przejściem. Emma i Zach ciężko oddychają, a Stephanie wybucha śmiechem. 'Stephanie: '''Jeden z moich ulubionych fragmentów! <3 ;') ''Popłakała się ze szczęścia, otarła łzę. O dziwo, coś ich unosi do góry. Wystarczy tylko otworzyć drzwi ^^ 'Stephanie: '''Hmmm... podczas tej jazdy nic strasznego =) Zobaczymy tego potworka? ;') ''Kiedy otwiera drzwi, zadowolona patrzy na... wyeliminowanych zawodników, Tophera, Dona i Izzy jedzących coś w restauracji "Zeżryj Jakiś FastFood?" (?) 'Stephanie: '''O kurwa... a to chamy jebane -.- ODDAJCIE MNIE PIENIĄDZE WY SKURWYSYNY! '''Emma: '''To wy się tu opychacie, a my o mało nie dostaliśmy zawału serca? ''Znowu straszny dźwięk i imiona zawodników. 'Don: '''Pragnę ogłosić, że będziemy mieli... dogrywkę w zadaniu! :D Ale za to Niezgodnych czeka kara, a Żelki nagroda... Niezgodni zyskaliby nagrodę za to, że Stephanie była najtwardsza, Zach ssał, a Emma jeszcze zachowała resztki zimnej kości. ''Zaciesz Żelek. Smutek Niezgodnych. Dogrywka W zadaniu dogrywkowym, zaczął padać śnieg i napadało go bardzo dużo ;* 'Uczestnicy: '''YAY! <3 ''Topher wyjął selfie-stick i zrobili sobie zdjęcie przy śniegu. :* 'Don: '''Tak, a Waszym zadaniem w dogrywce jest... bitwa na śnieżki! '''Uczestnicy: '''YAY! <3 '''Don: '''Ale jak mówiłem... nagrody i kary. Bo czymże nie byłoby rzucania, bez rękawiczek? ;u; Otóż Żelki w nagrodę za najbliższy postęp w wyzwaniu zyskają ciepłe ubrania + rękawiczki, MaTD ciepłe ubrania bez rękawiczek, a Niezgodni gówno ;) 'Żelki i MaTD: '''Haha :D '''Niezgodni: '''Duh >_< '''Veronica: BRAWO STEPHANIE!!! IDIOTKO!!! Stephanie: 'Rudolph to rozwalił! >:( '''Rudolph: '''Nie! >:( ''Jen podniosła rękę do góry. 'Niezgodni: '''czego?! ''Wszyscy oprócz Jen syczeli do niej jak żmije... bo przegrali ;u; 'Jen: '''Aaa, my będziemy występować calutcy goli? :O ''Facepalmy, Jen wzięła śnieg, natarła nim mordę Devin'a i zaczęła huhać. 5-5-5! 'Devin: '''A co ten dźwięk oznacza? '''Don: '''Wylatujesz z wyzwania Devin ;) No to jedziemy! ''Każdy miał trudno, ale wszyscy zaczęli się rozdzielać. ---- Będę opisywała po prostu fragmenty spotkań, wiadomo że ktoś gdzieś lepi ;P Claudia vs Jay Jay spotyka Claudię która z trudem lepi jakąś śnieżkę, nie trafia i ucieka. Rudolph, Jasper i Veronica vs Iris vs Marcus 'Veronica: '''Po co z wami idioci idę? ;-; ''Nagle zderza się z Iris i Marcus'em, Marcus trafia w Veronicę. 4-5-5! 'Veronica: '''DO CHOLERY! ''Jasper miał wyjątkowo okulary, ale zgubił je. Nic nie widział. 'Jasper: 'Ślepota :O Iris próbowała wcelować w Rudolph'a, ale Jasper nieumyślnie ją odtrącił i odepchnął. Marcus podszedł jej pomóc, Rudolph uciekł, a Jasper dalej się szamotał i starał się znaleźć okulary. Brody vs Aisha Aisha ulepiła dużo śnieżek, które ukryła w kurtce. Widzi Brody'ego, który lepi z śniegu bałwanka, trafia najpierw w bałwana, potem za drugim razem dziura, którą zrobiła... przez dziurę trafia Brody'ego. 4-4-5! Jen vs Emma vs Zach Ci cały czas próbowali się naparzać śnieżkami, ale każdy nie trafiał. Wreszcie Zach zrobił rozmach i trafił w Emmę. 4-3-5! 'Jen: '''Omg XD Jeszcze dobre byłoby, że Niezgodni nie mogą strzelać XD ''Nagle podjeżdża Don. 'Don: '''Ok. Nie możecie strzelić, a jak strzelicie, to odpadacie ;) '(Jen - PZ): 'Pierdolę to... ''Lao Chi vs Jay (?) Jay rzuca w śnieżką w cień i trafia w Lao Chi'ego. 4-2-5! Rudolph vs Zach Rudolph zapomniał o zasadzie i trafił w Zacha, przez co tylko on odpadł z wyzwania. 3-2-5! Iris vs Aisha i Nastasia 'Iris: '''Idiotki :P ''Tyka palcem na katapultę śnieżną. Idą tędy obie dziewczyny, Iris wystrzeliła katapultę, a Aisha i Nastasia oberwały śniegiem, dodatkowo Nastasia wpadła do randomowej zapadni. 3-2-3! '(Iris - PZ): '''Najprościej będzie się pozbyć MaTD :) ''Jen vs Claudia Claudia dalej miała problemy ze zrobieniem śnieżki, jednak Jen znalazła gdzieś kij do baseball'a, kiedy Claudia wreszcie zrobiła jakąś śnieżkę, próbowała trafić w blogerkę, a ta odbiła tylko śnieżkę na Claudię. 3-2-2! 'Jen: '''Haha :P ''Tuż za nią niespodziewanie zjawił się Jasper. 'Jasper: '''Pozwól, że sobie to wezmę xD ''W grze zostali z Niezgodnych: Jen, Jasper i Stephanie W grze zostali z Żelek: Iris i Jay W grze zostali z MaTD: Marcus i Zach ---- Stephanie vs Iris i Jay vs Marcus i Zach Chłopacy mieli bardzo dobrą kryjówkę, o której się przekonali Iris i Jay. Poszli tam ukradkiem, gdyby nie to, że Brody zapomniał o tym, że jest dogrywka i pomimo tego, że został trafiony przez Aishę... dalej niby "uczestniczył" w wyzwaniu. Jay podszedł do kryjówki, niestety poślizgnął się o lód, Marcus i Zach trafili go śnieżkami bez wyrzutów. 3-1-2! '(Iris - PZ): '''Mam ich dosyć ;u; ''Stephanie też wyczaiła, że tam jest Iris, więc skryła się za drzewem. Iris weszła niepostrzeżenie do kryjówki chłopaków i ukryła się. Marcus i Zach lepili dalej śnieżki czekając na kogoś. Widzą, jak Brody też wszedł do kryjówki. Marcus i Zach nie wiedzieli o tym, że Brody nie bierze udziału w wyzwaniu, dlatego zaczęli w niego rzucać. Iris chciała zaskoczyć pozostałych z drużyny MaTD, więc skryła się za chłopakami. Kiedy Brody dalej zadowolony w najlepsze rzucał śnieżką, Marcus i Zach zrobili unik, a Iris... została trafiona :) 3-0-2! 'Iris: '''Kurwa jak wyeliminowana...? No to wszyscy wylecieli? Jak on nie brał udziału! '''Don: '''No cóż, trzeba było się pilnować :) To wy na ceremonię możecie już się szykować. ''Iris widziała w szale Brody'ego jako człowieka, a siebie jako wampira. Więc rzuciła się na niego, Stephanie zauważyła, że mogłaby działać, więc weszła do kryjówki, Zach sobie ostatni raz randomowo rzucał śnieżką. Dziwnym trafem w Stephanie. 2-0-2! 'Stephanie: '''NIEEEEEEE! Teraz Ci debile zostali! >:( '''Jasper i Jen: '''Mówisz o nas? ''Stephanie zaczęła wrzeszczeć w ataku szału, ponieważ przypomniała jej się zasada. Kiedy Jasper wyjął kij, Zach rzucił w niego śnieżką, a kijek wpadł do kryjówki. 1-0-2! 'Jen: '''O nie... Pierwsza Klaso... nadchodzę! ''Udało jej się w ostatniej chwili złapać kij. Marcus chciał rzucić w dziewczynę bez skrupułów, niestety tam przypadkowo dostał się kamień, Jen użyła znowu kija i gdy śnieżka do niej leciała, ta odbiła ją, a śnieg z kamieniem trafił... w krocze Marcus'a, zwalając go z nóg. 1-0-1! 'Don: '''Uwaga, mamy pojedynek Jen vs Zach :D ''Jen zeskakuje z kryjówki, Zach cały czas rzuca jak opętany śniegiem. Kiedy przygotował śnieżkę, Jen rozwaliła ją kijem... przez przypadek też w rękę chłopaka. 'Jen: '''Ooops... sorki. '''Zach: '''TY KURWO!!! ''Zabrał jej kij i połamał, Jen zaczęła warczeć. Kiedy Zach przygotował następną, ostatnią ścieżkę w kryjówce - Jen ją zabrała. '' ''Slowmotion... W zwolnionym tempie ukazuje się obraz, w którym Jen daje śniegiem Zach'owi z liścia. Potem otrzepała ręce. 1-0-0! 'Jen: '''Amator ;u; Wiesz co człowieku, jesteś żałosny. '''Zach: '''Sorki... po prostu jak mnie coś boli, to... '''Jen: '''Ech :) Tacy faceci ;D ''Don podjeżdża. 'Don: '''Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że Niezgodni wygrali wyzwanie! '''Marcus: '''JAK?? '''Don: '''Normalnie. ;u; Po prostu Jen nie rzuciła śnieżką, tylko użyła ją... do swoich celów :) Jeszcze raz! ''Pokazuje się na ekranie ponowna scena, jak Jen uderza z liścia Zach'a za pomocą śniegu. 'Jen: '''JAAAAAAAA! HA HA HA! '''Stephanie: 'Łuuuu :D Jesteś najlepsza :D Obie się przytuliły w nagłym braku opanowania emocji. 'Jen: '''Sorki, podjarka ;P Ceremonia thumb|left|250px 5 minut przed ''Niezgodni idą zadowoleni do Pierwszej Klasy, w Stołówce Iris nadal mierzy wzrokiem Brody'ego. 'Lao Chi: '''Więc kogo się pozbywamy? '''Jay: '''Ciebie. ;-; Jesteś tutaj przeszkodą w zadaniu. '''Emma: '''Z takiej strony bym Ciebie nie poznała Jay :O ''Jay przewraca oczami, jednak widzi kleszcza. 'Jay: '''Prychaj mi stąd... ''Kleszcz zaczyna go kąsać. 'Jay: 'ŁAA! Brody wzrusza rękoma. 'Brody: '''Wiadomo kogo wyrzucamy czy nie? :D '''Iris: '''Oooo *_* Odezwał się gwiazdor *_* Wiecie, że jak ja sama zostałam w wyzwaniu, to on uciekł z ławki wyeliminowanych i zaczął w mnie i w Jay'a rzucać śniegiem? ''Łapie Jay'a za kaptur i trochę go poddusza. 'Iris: '''Nie widziałeś tego? ;-; Obiecuję Tobie, że to wynagrodzę... eliminacją sabotażysty ^^ '''Emma: '''WTF, jakiego sabotażysty? To, że nie umiesz przegrywać, to się rzucasz na wszystkich? ;-; Mam wyjebane na to czy faktycznie sabotował, i tak mój głos leci na Ciebie. Żegnam. ''Poszła niezadowolona ze Stołówki. 'Iris: '''Powinniście mi uwierzyć! Jak opętany zszedł! Lao! Masz uwierzyć! '''Jay: '''No... faktycznie. ;) Zszedł :) '(Jay - PZ): 'Chciałem skłamać, ale Iris udusiłaby mnie... :O Oddawanie głosów '''Don: '''Witajcie na Ceremonii, gdzie może wszystko się zdarzyć... jesteście tu drugi raz :D Oddajcie głosy ^^ '(Brody - PZ): 'Sorki stara ;) Ziomek nie chce wylecieć po tej debilce MacArthur :D '(Emma - PZ): 'Iris. Nie obchodzi mnie to czy Brody sabotował wyzwanie, czy zrobisz teatrzyk po eliminacji... po prostu nie zasługujesz tutaj na uczestnictwo :) '(Iris - PZ): '*stępluje zdjęcie jak wariatka 100 razy* '(Jay - PZ): 'Zdecydowanie mi przykro... albo może i na nią zagłosuje? Nieważne. To przez niego przegraliśmy. '(Lao Chi - PZ): 'Narkaa cwelu ;) Antagoniści górą! ---- ''Topher i Izzy obserwują całą Ceremonię. Don zaczyna wręczać czekoladowe wafelki. 'Don: '''Następujące wafelki otrzymują... Emma, Lao Chi i Jay ;) Gratuluję :) ''Topher rzuca każdemu po czekoladowym wafelku, a Izzy rzuca się na nie, jak na pizzę w 8 odcinku PTP. XD 'Don: '''Jprdl. Trochę kultury. ''Facepalm, patrzył jednocześnie na zachowanie Izzy z zażenowaniem. '''Don: O ostatni symbol bezpieczeństwa walczą: Brody - który sabotował drużynę w wyzwaniu lub po prostu był ograniczony umysłowo i nie umie SŁUCHAĆ ze zrozumieniem oraz Iris - której zachowanie nie podoba się większości zawodników w tym programie. Ostatni wafelek wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Iris! :D Papa ziomek! 'Iris: '''Możesz spierdalać do MacArthur ;u; '''Emma: ':O Emma chciała powstrzymać Brody'ego, jednak Iris go zepchnęła z samolotu. Emma też chciała zepchnąć Iris, ale w ostatniej chwili zabrał ją Topher. 'Iris: '''Dzięki ekipka ;) Macie do czynienia z najlepszym antagonistą tego show ;P '''Emma: '''CHYBA POJEBEM! MacArthur miała rację! Jesteś rakiem! Lao? Jak mogłeś nie zagłosować na nią? '''Lao Chi: '''Bo Brody sabotował wyzwanie... przecież ona sama o tym mówiła :) Trochę zaufania do drużyny :/ '''Emma: '''Nie do niej... mam wyjebane na to. ''Kopie w drzwi i wychodzi. Znak lądowania. 'Don: '''Na większość pytań znacie odpowiedź. Jak Emma postąpi wobec całej drużyny? Czy Zach i Jen zapomną o tej całej sytuacji? Czy po raz kolejny dojdzie do dogrywki drużynowej? Odpowiedź na te pytania znajdziecie w następnym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki